


French Homework

by FrankieCupcakes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieCupcakes/pseuds/FrankieCupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic for the Phandom, so it may be terrible... Wish me luck. - F <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	French Homework

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Phandom, so it may be terrible... Wish me luck. - F <3

Dan's POV

 

*ring ring* *ring ring* _Ugh how long does it take for him to answer a call-_

"Hello?"

"Chris?! Where have you been? You know I can't do this French by myself."

"Um... Who is this?"

"Chris stop mucking about, you know who this is."

"I'm not Chris..."

"Oh sorry, must have dialed the wrong number. Sorry to disturb you. I'll just hang up now."

"Don't hang up! Maybe I could help you with the French?"

"No it's fine I've disturbed you. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing."

"I was only playing Mario kart, I have time."

"Okay. But before I ask you to essentially do my homework for me, may I ask who I'm speaking to?"

"My name's Phil. Phil Lester." _Wait. Phil Lester? I've heard that name before..._ "Who called me during Mario Kart then?"

"Um, I'm Dan Howell."

"Nice to talk to you Dan. Now how about that French?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next Dan was walking to school with his friend Chris, when he suddenly asked "Do you know anyone called Phil Lester?"

"Dan. Weren't you just listening? I asked if you wanted to come to the cinema with Peej, me and one of PJ's friends, Phil."

"Wait! Does Phil go to this school?!"

"No... Are you feeling all right Dan? You seem to have an obsession with this Phil guy all of a sudden."

"I'm fine!" Dan rushed off to his locker before his friend could see him blushing. _Oh no oh no oh no! I have to see this guy out of school. Cos that's not going to be awkward at all. "Hey Dan this is Phil" "Yeah we already spent five hours chatting on the phone by accident" That wouldn't go down too well._

As Dan walked into registration, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. _Who would be texting me during registration?_ He slid into his seat at the back of the room before sneaking his phone out of his pocket.

\-- 8:59--

Hey Dan, it's Phil. I know you're probably in school, but my friend's going to the cinema on Friday, with his boyfriend. They asked me along, and I don't want to look like a loner, so do you want to come?  


\--9:00--

I know we've only spoken on the phone once, and only knew of each other's existence for 7 hours, but still.

\--9:01--

The film's 'The Fault In Our Stars' if that sways your decision.

**\--9:05--** _  
_

**Sorry I was on my way to registration.**

**\--9:05--**

**And I'm sorry I can't go, because I'm going to the cinema with my friends. Really sorry :3 Can you still help me with homework tonight??**

\--9:07--

Yes of course! I have to go to class now bye.

** \--9:08-- **

** Bye **

"Dan Howell? Are you here?"

"Yes Miss don't worry I haven't zoomed off too planet boredom quite yet."

"Detention."

 

 


End file.
